Kisses
by Lafine
Summary: The kisses we shared were always sweet. Athrun x Cagalli. Just edited it a little. Thank you very much for those who reviewed


Disclaimer: You know, I know, there's no use in writing it again.

I'm forever Athrun and Cagalli fans. I swear I'm going to go berserk if anything happened to them (in a bad way) in Gundam Seed Destiny. growl

**Kisses**

By: Lafine

Cagalli's POV

I still remember the kisses we share like it happened just a moment ago.

The first time we kissed was when we were going out to fight the last battle. You dislike the idea of me piloting the Strike Rouge but conceded to my wish. Then came the unexpected hug.

"I'll protect you." You said it with such sincerity and determination that sent my heart thumping like crazy.

The kiss followed shortly.

It was awkward at the beginning. I guess neither of us has any experience before. (I swear, out teeth collided first) Weird, because I thought you at least kissed Lacus once before, you guys being engaged and all. However in all honesty, I was delighted when I knew I was your first too.

The kiss was slow but had the sense of desperation behind them. I guess both of us were afraid. Afraid to let go of each other. Afraid to go to the battle. Afraid to lose each other in the furious war.

But we had to let go at one time.

We broke the kiss slowly, painfully. Gazing at your emerald orbs, I smiled shyly before your arms encircling me again, holding me in a tight hug. Almost automatically, I returned the embrace.

It was wonderful.

---

Our second kiss was also happened onboard of Archangel.

Once we landed on the hangar, we let go of our helm and kissed without any care. We kissed in front of the other soldiers and with Kira squeezed between us. But hell, it's not like everyone was gaping at us. Each person was lost in their own feeling.

We were so happy.

The war was finally stopped and we found our important persons were safe and sound.

It was filled with relief and glee as it was short and quick.

It turned hilarious when we subjected our kiss to Kira who finally stopped crying. I think we're scarring him for life when we kissed his cheeks and squeezed him to an early death.

Laugh bubbling from inside me as I hugged my two most important people close.

We were all saved.

---

The third one happened a long time after the second.

I guess it can't be helped. You and I were busy with our respective duties. I had to go back to Orb while you go back to PLANT. I gathered back the council (or what was left from it) as people started coming back to their home country. As the princess and representative, I gave it my best to protect them and prevented another war.

Though I wonder how my (very limited) patience can endure those meetings with those old coots. While most of them were also grateful and want to close the rift between Natural and Coordinator, the other people in the council was another story altogether. Truly, those pricks really need to get their ass kicked.

We met again in the meeting on PLANT. Or more precisely, before I entered the meeting room and bumped to you who were walking down the same corridor.

Our meeting there was unexpected but it was a joyous one indeed.

"Athrun."

"Cagalli." The surprise was evident in your face. "What are you doing here?"

I just grinned. Though my plan to surprise you later failed but I don't really care. Hey, Athrun was right in front of me and you was as surprised as I want you to be.

"Ambassador Attha?" And all the old coots were still behind me, watching. Crap.

Our meeting was cut short there. I still had to attend the meeting after all.

Your smile was really a balm for sour mood. Those warm and soft smile adorned your face when you saw me exited the meeting room and instantly all my irritation gone with a figurative puff.

You invited me to dinner and I happily accepted. Kisaka just smiled at me when I asked his permission (not that I would follow if he said no).

After eating in the quaint little restaurant you took me, we walked around the park. With our hands never separated as we strolled around, we talked and talked about everything. I felt like it was an everyday occurrence as you intertwine our fingers together. I really wished you can always be beside me.

Our lazy stroll ended in front of my room in the hotel. I asked if you want to have tea but you declined. I was disappointed and I guess it showed on my face.

You gave me a small chuckle as I pouted. That pout was immediately wiped when your lips met mine.

The kiss was soft at first. The same when we had our first but it grew stronger, more passionate. French kiss, I concluded, was extremely nice when you do it with the one you love. We broke away, gasping for air before launching on our fourth, fifth, and... aw hell, my brain stopped counting when it turned to goop of hormone.

It was really, really hard to finally stop and it was even harder not to follow my instinct to just grab you and pulled you into my room. I had to grin when I realize you had the same problem.

In the end, we just laugh heartily.

---

Our next kiss was furious.

We were fighting.

About what, I already forgot. But we were fighting each other angrily. I shouted at you for being an idiot and you shouted at me for being stubborn. I was beyond caring that Kira and Lacus tried to stop me and you without avail. You told them to mind their own business and I just snarled at them.

Our shouting increased in volume as our fight continued. I sensed more than saw when Kira and Lacus left the room, wary of our anger. The battle continued for another five minutes or so.

I've never saw Athrun looked so exasperated before.

"You... are really stubborn." You said with a deadpan expression.

I glared at you, my sore throat refrained me from giving you another yell.

You glared back.

I stuck out my tongue at you.

I think it was the trigger.

I almost bit my tongue when you shoved me roughly to the wall. Not giving me a chance to protest, you kissed me. Hard.

It was very different from our other kisses.

I was still angry so I struggled against you. Glaring at your closed eye lids, I tried to shove you away. I could only muffled in disapproval as you grabbed both of my wrists and kept them from hitting you.

I was pissed off. I bit your lips and you drew back instantly. I gave you a smug smirk while my conscience went into guilt trip as you wipe the blood from your lips. You scowled.

"I suggest you don't do that, Ms. Attha." I gulped as your voice sent my internal alarm into frenzy.

But still, I wouldn't be Cagalli Yula Attha if I backed down. "Or you'll do what, Mr. Zala?"

"This." You growled and pounced on me.

I yelped, losing my balance before I landed on my back on the floor, you on top of me, your legs straddling me so I couldn't get up. At that time I learned to never, ever make you mad again.

I squealed as your fingers moving deftly on my sides, tickling at my sensitive spots. It was your turn to smirk smugly while I tried to swat your hands away.

"Athrun Zala. gasp Let gasp go of me (NOT THERE) now!!"

"Say you yield."

"NEVER!!"

"Then you ask for it." Another laugh escaped me as your fingers slipped under my shirt making me shivered. You were laughing as well.

Eventually, we were lying side to side on the floor. Both of us trying to breathed normally after the long rounds of laughter. I was wiping the tears that somehow escaped my eyes when I felt your hand touching my cheek.

I turned my head and gazed at you questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli." An earnest apology.

I just blinked at you before a grin appeared on my face. "Don't be, Athrun. We were being childish anyway. Let's forget about it."

You nodded and smiled. I really loved it when you smile. I kept my gaze on you even when you looked at the ceiling with contented look.

"We should go apologizing to Kira and Lacus." You muttered.

"Yeah." I whispered, not really registering what you said. Your voice had that lulling effect on me.

You sighed and closed your eyes. And somehow, I found the courage that always went into hiding whenever I'm with you.

I kissed you.

Your body went tense and I wonder what I did wrong. But before I could get up, your hands hold my head and waist, pulling me on top of you as the kiss deepened. I could feel your smile against my lips and that alone sent another joy in me.

We stay that way until Kira and Lacus, who were panicking, came into the room wondering if we killed each other when they couldn't hear our shout.

Our kiss was stopped there as we blushed and immediately went to our feet. Kira stuttered a few unidentifiable words when I tried to smooth my crumpled shirt before he glared at his best friend and dragged you out of the room by your collar.

I could only stare blankly while Lacus gave me a knowing smile.

Another lesson learned. Kira was an overprotective brother.

---

There were many kisses shared between us.

Soft and gentle.

Hard and passionate.

Short and playful.

Long and demanding.

I treasured it.

And as I stood here beside you, I watched you from the corner of my eyes. My nervousness practically poured out from my body while we made our oath.

You kept that smile on your face when you lifted my veil, deliberately slow.

"You can kiss the bride." The priest said.

You wasted no time and immediately sealed our oath with a kiss. There was catcall from the guest (probably from Dearka) as our kiss continued.

We gazed at each other lovingly.

There will be many kisses to follow from now as long as we lived and I will treasure every one of it.

Because every one of it was your kiss.

---

AN: Finished. Whew, never thought I could write something like it. Was it romantic and fluffy enough? My friends always say I'm romantically challenged shrug whatever that mean.

Kindly give me your comment and constructive critics so I can improve my writing


End file.
